thebannersagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Хогун
Персонаж = |-| Специализация= Хогун (англ. Hogun) — персонаж из игры The Banner Saga. По сравнению со своим братом Могуном, у Хогуна, образно говоря, более холодная голова. Биография Перевод Stoic = |-| Перевод ZoG= The Banner Saga Хогун с семьей, как и его брат, жил в небольшой деревне. Когда туда пришел караван, возглавляемый Руком, и сообщил местным жителям о вторжении драгов, близнецы решили уйти вместе с ним и стали убеждать других селян, чтобы они поступили так же. Едва караван выходит за пределы селения, Хогун подходит к Руку, представляется сам, представляет своего брата и обрисовывает ситуацию, но тут подбегает сельский староста и объясняет происходящее со своей позиции. Если не принимать ничью сторону, вооруженные люди, пришедшие со старостой, попытаются напасть напасть на близнецов, и первый молодчик тут же получит от Хогуна удар топором в бок, затем братья убивают еще четверых, а остальные пускаются в бегство. Если принять сторону селян, Хогун и Могун сложат оружие при виде Айвера. Если помочь им, начнется бой, и в случае поражения близнецы погибнут, а в случае победы осуществят задуманное: селяне присоединятся к каравану, а Хогун познакомит Рука со своей женой и маленьким сыном. Через некоторое время караван доберется до Фроствельра. Если бездействовать, братья будут разжигать гнев толпы людей, которых не пускают в город. Если не утихомирить народ или не помочь им, люди попытаются выломать ворота, но попадут под обстрел лучников. Многие, включая Хогуна и Могуна, будут убиты. В четвертой главе в лагере между братьями начнется небольшой спор: Могун ухаживает за девушками, и Хогун просит его успокоиться хотя бы на время, потому что считает, что люди все замечают, и их обоих могут выгнать из каравана. В шестой главе, если не сворачивать с летнего пути, а пытаться продолжить идти по нему, один драг убьет Хогуна, ударив его по голове булавой. В шестой главе у божьего камня Бьорульфа Хогун покажет Руку растущие там ягоды и вместе с братом отправится их собирать. Если сделать то же самое, Хогун расскажет, что отец иногда покупал им с братом эти ягоды, когда они ездили в Берсгард. The Banner Saga 2 Присоединение к отряду Во второй главе караван будет проходить деревню. При выходе из неё, к Руку подойдут Хогун с Могуном и скажут, что они и многие другие селяне хотят уйти с караваном во Фроствельр, но оказывается, что сельский староста категорически против. Надо или помочь братьям и выиграть бой, или отказаться принимать чью-либо сторону, и в обоих случаях оба близнеца присоединятся к отряду. Смерть или уход *Во второй главе, у Фроствельра, если ничего не предпринимать, люди, подначиваемые братьями, попытаются выломать ворота, и Хогун попросит Рука помочь им. Это может привести к тому, что со стен начнут стрелять лучники и убьют, в частности, обоих близнецов. *В шестой главе караван встанет перед выбором, двигаться по Летнему пути, кишащему драгами, или пойти в обход. Попытаться сделать первое можно (и, ради славы, нужно), но продолжать идти по опасной дороге нельзя — Хогун будет убит драгом. *В десятой главе спросит совета у Рука/Алетты по поводу отношения к семье если посоветовать ему больше общаться с семьёй, он покинет боевой отряд, но не караван. *Если при первой встречи с братьями проиграть бой с селянами они погибнут. Интересные факты *В официальной локализации допущена ошибка: в ней во время событий на Летнем пути при гибели Хогуна так же расстается с жизнью и Могун. Вернее, так написано, но на деле этого не происходит. В оригинале "His brother Mogun screams, rushing to his side and you have to drag him away before he falls as well" (вы оттаскиваете его, пока его тоже не убили), в то время как в переводе "Могун кричит и бросается к нему на помощь, и вам приходится оттаскивать его, однако он тоже гибнет." *Братья Хогун и Могун — отсылка на воронов Хугина и Мунина, которые служили Одину и были его информаторами. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи TBS Категория:Персонажи TBS 2 Категория:Персонажи TBS 3